Minna Sora no Shita
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Eles sempre se amaram e sempre tiveram a certeza de que possuíam a família perfeita. Mas quando descobrem que um de seus filhos tem uma doença rara, tudo pareceu desmoronar e de repente todos os problemas e conflitos do passado começam a afetá-los.
1. Hitori Janai Yo

**Konnichiwa, minna!**

 **Genki desu ka?**

Sorry, sorry , sorry pela ausência e pela demora de atualizar as fics. Prometo tentar atualizá-las até o final do mês e enquanto aguardam fiquem com mais uma fic SORATO! Dessa vez um UA em que o nosso lindo casal enfrentará grandes desafios para cuidar de seus filhos.

Deixem seus reviews com comentários, sugestões e críticas, eles são sempre bem-vindos e me motivam a ser melhor para vocês!

Minnaaaa, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Minna Sora no Shita**

 **Hitori Janai Yo**

 **(Você não está sozinho)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- Você pegou tudo? – perguntou a mulher ao seu lado.

\- Sim, amor. Não esqueci nada dessa vez. – afirmou sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

\- Ainda bem. – alfinetou a ruiva.

Seu marido aproximou-se dela, puxando-a pela cintura. Beijou delicadamente seus lábios. – Vou sentir sua falta. – disse suavemente.

\- Eu também. – respondeu ela. Ele a beijou novamente, de forma amorosa. Amava aquela mulher com todo seu coração e cada partida era um sofrimento.

\- Estarei em casa a tempo do nosso aniversário de 15 anos. – prometeu abraçando-a apertado.

\- Eu vou chegar primeiro! – escutaram ao longe uma voz infantil gritando junto a passos apressados.

Viram quando seus filhos chegaram até a sala correndo. Misako fora a primeira chegar, pulando para os braços de seu pai. Ela tinha 7 anos, tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis, assim como seu pai. Era uma menina alegre, sensível e delicada, mas era geniosa, teimosa e tinha um temperamento difícil às vezes. Misako podia chegar a ser bem fria e mal humorada quando provocada. Sua mãe gostava de enfatizar o quanto era idêntica ao pai, não apenas na aparência, mas na personalidade também.

O segundo a se jogar nos braços do loiro foi Shinjiro, o filho mais novo do casal. Shinji, como era chamado por todos, tinha 4 anos, se destacava por seu cabelo ruivo e os olhos azuis. Era meio tímido e mais fechado. Também tinha uma personalidade que lembrava seu pai na infância; tinha dias em que estava mal humorado e não gostava de ficar perto de muitas pessoas. Mas era uma criança carinhosa e prestativa.

Uns instantes depois, o primogênito da família Ishida estava abraçando seu pai. Hidaka era irmão gêmeo de Misako. Havia nascido oito minutos antes de sua irmã, sendo então o mais velho de seus irmãos. Ele era loiro, como seu pai, e tinha olhos castanhos avermelhados, como sua mãe. Era uma criança sorridente, carinhosa, agitada e brincalhona. Estava sempre bem humorado e sorria a todo instante.

Yamato abraçava seus filhos e seu coração se apertava ainda mais. Aquelas crianças eram o fruto de seu amor com Sora e sua maior felicidade.

\- Crianças, o papai precisa ir. Senão ele vai perder o voo. – alertou Sora.

Os três se afastaram e um de cada vez se despediu do loiro.

\- Amo vocês. – disse o patriarca ao final.

\- Também te amamos, papai. – responderam seus filhos juntos.

Yamato pegou sua mala e foi para a porta. – Ja ne.

Despediu-se de sua família mais uma vez e saiu. Depois que a porta fora fechada, Sora se dirigiu às crianças. – Que tal vocês irem brincar enquanto eu termino o jantar?

\- Sim! – exclamaram.

E do mesmo modo que chegaram, eles saíram. Correndo. E gritando. Já estava acostumada a ter tanto barulho em casa. Sorrindo, ia para a cozinha quando viu um de seus filhos parado no caminho ofegante.

\- O que foi Hidaka? – perguntou preocupada.

\- Nada mamãe. – respondeu enquanto respirava de forma agitada. – Estou recuperando o fôlego para poder vencê-los.

Sora viu como o garoto começou a correr novamente, mais rápido que antes, e agitou a cabeça. Aquelas crianças eram impossíveis.

 **XxXxX**

 _Aquele havia sido um dia difícil. Estava esgotada. Apenas queria chegar logo à sua casa e deitar em sua cama. Sua vida não estava exatamente do modo como imaginou que seria, mas não era tão longe do que queria. Talvez em partes._

 _Aos 21 anos estava quase se formando na universidade. Era casada com uma pessoa que amava e tinha uma vida normal. Exceto pelo fato de que seu marido, desde o inicio de seu casamento, morava em outro país._

 _Quando se formaram no ensino médio, Yamato a pediu em casamento. Os dois ainda eram novos, contudo, se amavam o suficiente para juntar suas vidas. Mas o motivo maior era que o loiro iria para os Estados Unidos, pois seu sonho era ser astronauta. Ele quis que a ruiva o acompanhasse, coisa que ela negou._

 _Não imaginaria sua vida sem ela, por isso, o pedido. Com o dinheiro que juntara no tempo que estivera na banda e mais as economias da ruiva, ambos conseguiram comprar um pequeno apartamento para dar inicio àquela vida compartilhada. À distância, mas compartilhada._

 _Eles se viam duas vezes por ano. Sora ia para os EUA no verão e ele ia para o Japão no inverno. Não era fácil, mas eles sempre diziam a si mesmos que poderiam conciliar as coisas. Era o sacrifício para uma vida melhor, em que os dois teriam cumprido com seus sonhos, em que os dois poderiam viver da forma que quisessem._

 _Só que naquele dia em especial, Sora não sentia que podia lidar com aquilo. Nunca precisara tanto do marido como naquele momento. Queria um abraço, queria estar protegida pelos braços fortes do marido._

 _Quando finalmente deitou-se no seu lado da cama, estava a ponto de desabar. Voltara dos EUA há dois meses e mais do que nunca sentia falta de Yamato. E ainda faltava muito para vê-lo. Suspirou e tentou suavizar as suas expressões de cansaço. Ligou o notebook e uns instantes depois o rosto sorridente do loiro invadia sua tela._

 _\- Como você está, meu amor?_

 _\- Bem. – disse._

 _\- Bem?! Você não parece estar bem. – comentou ficando preocupado._

 _\- Só estou cansada. Hoje foi um dia difícil._

 _Queria contar tudo ao marido. Queria que ele lhe desse conforto. Queria que ele estivesse ali com ela, pessoalmente. Ainda faltavam dois anos para que pudessem estar juntos. Ele havia conseguido o estágio que almejava e assim que se formasse engenheiro iniciaria seu treinamento pela NASA._

 _Ele estava feliz por finalmente ver os resultados de seus esforços e sacrifícios. Ela também estava feliz por ele. Queria que a felicidade dele fosse completa._

 _\- O que está acontecendo, amor?_

 _Ela suspirou. – É o desfile de graduação... Eu não... – suspirou novamente fechando os olhos. – Eu não estou conseguindo me focar nisso e... O tempo está passando e o trabalho só acumulando._

 _Sora também estava seguindo seus sonhos. Estudava moda. Para o espanto de muitos, ela queria ser estilista. E possuía talento. Era uma das mais notáveis em sua turma e era elogiada pela ousadia de seus trabalhos, que possuíam a elegância do tradicional e o frescor da inovação._

 _Estava em seu último ano e já havia trilhado um belo caminho. Trabalhava para uma reconhecida marca japonesa no setor de criação. Se esforçava para ser a melhor. Seu sonho maior era ter a sua própria marca._

 _\- Tem algo acontecendo, Sora? – concluiu Yamato de forma perspicaz._

 _Conhecia a perfeição sua esposa. Sabia quando algo a perturbava, quando algo estava acontecendo e ela não queria lhe preocupar._

 _\- Na verdade... – começou ansiosa e com cautela. Ela tomou um tempo, pensando cuidadosamente em cada palavra. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Eu consegui a vaga para a escola em Paris._

 _Outro passo para a realização de seus sonhos. Paris. Estudar moda em Paris. Havia batalhado arduamente para conseguir aquela vaga. E agora..._

 _\- Amor, isso é fantástico. Parabéns! Você merece. – cumprimentou Yamato feliz com a conquista da esposa._

 _Ele sabia o quanto era importante para a carreira dela essa oportunidade. Se havia algo em seu relacionamento que se orgulhava era o fato dos dois se apoiarem mutuamente e incondicionalmente. Seus sonhos pessoais não eram um empecilho, mas sim algo que os unia cada vez mais. Cada conquista que tinham não era apenas de um ou do outro, mas eram deles. Porque ambos faziam parte daquele todo maior. Porque eram duas pessoas que viviam por uma só vida. Em um só coração._

 _\- Obrigado._

 _\- Ei! Você deveria estar radiante. O que houve? – estava se preocupando ainda mais._

 _Sora falara sobre essa oportunidade durante todo o verão, empolgada com a perspectiva. E quando finalmente conseguiu seu objetivo, estava preocupada, ao invés de feliz._

 _\- Nada... É só que... Eu não sei se eu irei._

 _\- Como assim?_

 _\- Eu não tinha pensado realmente em como seriam as coisas se eu passasse... E talvez... Não dê para ir agora._

 _\- Do que você está falando, Sora? Como não vai dar para você ir? Você pensa nisso desde o primeiro ano da faculdade. Já estava tudo planejado e organizado._

 _\- Eu sei... Mas é que... Tanta coisa aconteceu desde o primeiro ano da faculdade. –disse se esquivando._

 _\- Amor, se for por questões financeiras, nós daremos um jeito._

 _\- Não é isso. Eu consegui a bolsa integral. – contou com um sorriso fraco._

 _\- Então eu não entendo o que te impede de ir._

 _Silêncio._

 _\- Sora. O que está acontecendo?_

 _\- Não está acontecendo nada. – disse com voz fraca. – Eu realmente estou muito cansada, amor. Podemos deixar essa conversa para depois? Tive um dia longo e eu preciso dormir. – pediu a ruiva._

 _\- Tudo bem. Conversaremos depois. Te amo._

 _\- Eu também te amo. – falou a mulher com a voz embargada._

 _Olhando atentamente para a imagem de sua esposa, notou como os olhos dela estavam brilhantes, carregados de lágrimas que cairiam a qualquer momento. – Sora, o que foi?_

 _Ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Estou apenas sentindo muito a sua falta. Hoje foi um daqueles dias em que tudo o que eu precisava era ter você comigo. – murmurou._

 _\- Desculpe não estar ai com você. – disse Yamato, sentindo seu coração se apertar._

 _\- Tudo bem. Eu vou dormir. Se cuida, bebê._

 _\- Boa noite, amor. Bom descanso._

 **XxXxX**

Já era hora das crianças irem para a cama. Como de costume, Sora passava no quarto de cada um para dar boa noite. Quando entrou no quarto de Hidaka, o menino estava tossindo.

\- O que foi, querido?

\- Acho que estou gripando de novo, mãe. Não estou me sentindo bem.

Sora se aproximou dele e encostou a mão em seu rosto. Estava um pouco quente.

\- Você teve um resfriado há poucos dias. É melhor te levar ao médico amanhã.

O menino assentiu enquanto tossia novamente.

\- Vou passar uma pomada para aliviar um pouco a tosse.

\- Obrigado, mãe.

O menino fez como a mãe pediu e tirou a blusa. Ao ficar de costas, Sora notou várias manchas roxas nele. Sacudiu a cabeça. Seus filhos tinham a mania de correr por toda a casa e sempre ficavam machucados.

\- Prontinho. Mais tarde venho ver como você está. – disse beijando o menino na testa.

\- Boa noite, mãe. Te amo.

\- Também te amo, meu amor.

 **XxXxX**

 _Entrou no apartamento e trancou a porta. Ficou ali, olhando tudo ao seu redor por um pouco de tempo. Foi em direção ao quarto no escuro mesmo. Não precisava de luz. Sabia exatamente o caminho._

 _Colocou sua mochila num canto perto da porta e pela luz suave que entrava pela janela viu que sua esposa estava deitada na cama dormindo. Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, foi tomar um banho. O voo de última hora havia sido cansativo._

 _Ao voltar para o quarto, deitou em seu lado da cama e então a viu virar-se para ele e abrir os olhos devagar._

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou sonolenta e surpresa._

 _Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a fortemente. Como amava estar ali. Como amava poder tocá-la e sentir seu doce aroma. Beijou-a na testa e no cabelo. Quanta falta sentia._

 _\- Yamato? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou novamente._

 _Ele se afastou um pouco e após olhá-la um bom tempo a beijou. – Estava preocupado com você. Eu precisava vir aqui para saber o que está acontecendo. – explicou delicadamente._

 _Ele acendeu o abajur e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama, puxando a ruiva para seus braços. Alisava as costas e o cabelo dela por pura necessidade de senti-la. – Você disse que precisava de mim. Estou aqui com você. Me conta._

 _Ela se agarrou com mais força no loiro. – Estou grávida._

 **XxXxX**

\- Bom garoto! Já pode vestir sua camisa. – falou o médico. – Senhora Ishida, irei pedir alguns exames de rotina para ver se está tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Não se preocupe, Hidaka. Não irá doer muito.

-Não tenho medo de agulhas, sensei.

\- Ora, você é um menino muito corajoso.

\- Meus pais sempre me ensinaram a vencer todos os meus medos. – disse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Sora sorriu. Amava seus filhos. Eles eram verdadeiras caixinhas de surpresas. Ensinavam mais do que ela poderia ensiná-los.

Ao saírem do hospital, levou seu filho para a casa de sua mãe. Ele havia perdido o dia escolar, mas ela ainda precisava trabalhar. As horas passaram voando. Tinha corrido o dia inteiro e mal reparara em quanto já estava tarde. Até que recebeu uma ligação do hospital.

\- Senhora Ishida? Quem fala é o Dr. Nozaki. Eu recebi os resultados dos exames do Hidaka e gostaria que a senhora o trouxesse para o hospital o quanto antes. Tivemos algumas alterações no exame de sangue dele e queremos fazer mais alguns exames.

\- É algo grave, doutor?

\- É uma precaução, senhora Ishida. Seria melhor que fizéssemos mais alguns testes.

Seu coração estava apertado. Algo lhe dizia que não era apenas uma precaução. Aprendera que os instintos de uma mãe são sempre certos e seu instinto lhe falava que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Sem esperar mais um minuto foi até a casa de sua mãe. Pediu que ela ficasse com Misako e Shinji naquele dia e foi correndo para o hospital.

\- Gomen, Hidaka. Mas voltaremos ao hospital. O doutor quer te ver novamente.

\- Tudo bem, mãe.

 **XxXxX**

\- E o que o médico disse?

\- Que os resultados até agora foram inconclusivos e que eles vão precisar fazer mais exames. – respondeu Sora cansada.

\- Mas ele já está no hospital há 15 dias e já fizeram vários exames! Como não descobriram nada ainda?

\- A única coisa que o médico me disse foi que a contagem de células dele estava abaixo do normal e que precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Como ele está?

\- Saíram mais manchas roxas pelo corpo dele e ontem ele teve um sangramento nasal. Ele parece estar bem, mas tem horas que ele fica cansado e ofegante. E a garganta dele inflamou de novo.

\- De novo?

\- Sim. O médico não falou nada, mas pareceu ter ficado preocupado. Não é normal ter tantas inflamações assim seguidas. – suspirou.

\- E a Misako e o Shinji?

\- Eles estão bem. Estão ficando na casa do seu irmão.

\- E você? Como você está?

\- Um pouco estressada com essa demora, mas estou bem. Preciso estar bem. Como estão as coisas ai na base?

\- Estamos terminando a preparação para a viagem. Partimos na semana que vem. – esclareceu. – Tem certeza que não é melhor que eu volte para casa?

\- Não se preocupe. Eu conversei com o Joe hoje e pedi para ele verificar o que está acontecendo.

\- Se souber de qualquer coisa, me avisa.

\- Claro. Você quer falar com ele?

\- Quero sim.

Sora entrou no quarto e viu seu filho deitado, assistindo a televisão com cara de tédio. Ele não era acostumado a ficar parado no mesmo lugar por tanto tempo e nem de ficar longe de seus irmãos.

\- Seu pai quer falar com você. – disse a ruiva entregando o celular para o filho.

Ele deu um pulo na cama e pegou o aparelho. Um dos momentos mais emocionantes para ele era quando podia falar com alguém que não estivesse no hospital.

À noite, perto da hora de dormir, Sora estava deitada junto com Hidaka na cama conversando.

\- Mamãe. Eu estou muito doente?

\- Claro que não, meu amor. Por que você acha isso?

\- É que apenas pessoas que estão muito doentes ficam no hospital. E eu estou aqui já faz um tempão.

\- Os médicos só querem fazer alguns exames para ter certeza que está tudo bem com você.

\- Entendi... Eu só queria sair logo daqui. O hospital é muito chato.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Você logo vai sair daqui. – disse beijando a testa de seu primogênito.

 **XxXxX**

Estava sentada na poltrona fazendo seus desenhos enquanto seu filho dormia. Havia ido a sua casa no dia anterior descansar. Seu cunhado ficara no hospital em seu lugar.

Foi bom estar em casa e se assegurar que as crianças estavam bem. Reclamaram de não poder ver o irmão e dele ficar tanto tempo no hospital. Já era difícil ver o filho incomodado de estar num lugar que não queria e era ainda mais difícil ver os irmãos sentindo falta dele. Principalmente Misako.

Eles eram muito unidos. Toda aquela história que as pessoas contavam sobre gêmeos sentirem o que o outro irmão sente, sobre serem conectados de forma misteriosa, era totalmente verdade. Seus filhos pareciam ler a mente um do outro, sentir o que o outro sentia, saber o que estavam pensando, apenas com o olhar.

Naquela situação percebia isso ainda com mais clareza. Misako refletia a mesma tristeza que havia nos olhos de Hidaka.

Ouviu a porta se abrir lentamente e viu quando seu amigo e médico Joe entrou. – Podemos falar um instante, Sora? – cochichou para não acordar o menino.

A ruiva assentiu, deixou suas coisas na mesinha ao lado e saiu do quarto junto ao amigo.

\- Me acompanhe até a sala do doutor Nozaki.

\- Claro.

Será que finalmente teria respostas? Seu coração estava acelerado com a possibilidade de finalmente acabar com aquela tormenta da dúvida. Ao entrar na sala, notou que o médico não estava sozinho. Havia mais três pessoas na sala.

\- Senhora Ishida. – cumprimentou o médico. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar meus colegas. Estes são o doutor Ishigawa, imunologista. O doutor Ozumi, reumatologista. E a doutora Mizumi, oncologista.

Por um instante seu coração pareceu parar de bater. Joe notou o desespero em seu olhar e a levou para se sentar.

\- O que há de errado com o meu filho, doutor Nozaki? – perguntou imediatamente.

Precisava de respostas. Fossem boas ou ruins.

\- Senhora Ishida, apesar de nossos esforços... Infelizmente, não temos uma resposta para essa pergunta.

\- Não tem uma resposta? Meu filho já está aqui há 25 dias! Nem consigo lembrar quantos exames vocês fizeram. E agora estão me dizendo que não sabem o que ele tem?

\- Estamos trabalhando com diagnóstico diferencial, senhora Ishida. – respondeu o doutor Ozumi. – Existem diversas doenças que possuem sintomas parecidos e precisamos chegar a uma conclusão precisa do problema.

\- Diagnóstico diferencial?

\- Senhora Ishida. – começou a doutora Mizumi. – Os exames de sangue do seu filho mostraram uma contagem muito baixa das células sanguíneas. É uma condição que exige muitos cuidados. Temos que investigar a fundo para saber a origem dessa condição e podermos cuidar dele adequadamente.

\- Quão ruim são essas suspeitas?

\- Senhora Ishida, veja bem... – Nozaki iniciou sendo interrompido.

\- Quão ruim são essas suspeitas? – questionou um pouco mais agressiva. – Eu quero saber a real situação.

Os médicos se entreolharam.

\- Por acaso, meu filho tem câncer? – perguntou olhando diretamente para Mizumi. – É por isso que você está aqui?

\- Senhora Ishida. Essa é apenas uma das possibilidades que pensamos.

De repente, Sora sentiu que o chão não existia sob seus pés e que o oxigênio havia abandonado o ar. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou não se desesperar.

\- Uma das possibilidades? – sussurrou enfrentando os médicos com o olhar, suplicando pela verdade.

\- Sim. – dissera Ishigawa. – Chegamos a um impasse. Os resultados foram todos inconclusivos, apenas nos mostrando que a contagem de células está anormal. Nossas suspeitas são leucemia ou uma doença autoimune.

A ruiva prestou atenção em cada palavra. Parecia não ter forças para permanecer ali, mesmo estando sentada sentia que despencaria de um precipício.

\- Precisaremos fazer mais exames. Precisamos fazer uma biopsia. – explicou Nozaki.

\- B-bi-biopsia?

\- Sim. Da medula óssea. – esclareceu um dos médicos.

\- E com isso vocês chegarão a um diagnóstico? – perguntou confusa.

\- Esperamos que sim. – disse Mizumi.

\- Esperam que sim?! – exclamou incrédula.

\- Senhora Ishida, como dissemos anteriormente, todos os resultados até agora foram inconclusivos. Estamos tendo que trabalhar por eliminação. Nosso recurso no momento é a biopsia. Se não chegarmos a um diagnóstico definitivo, pelo menos poderemos descartar algumas suspeitas. – informou Ishigawa.

A aflição que sentia naquele momento era maior do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido na vida. Estava incapacitada de pensar em algo coerente para questionar ou até mesmo de absorver todas aquelas informações.

Tudo o que sentia era o caos dentro de si. Era em disparado o pior pesadelo de sua vida. O rosto de seu filho, daquela criança feliz e sorridente, não saía de sua cabeça. Era uma criança! Por deus, era apenas uma criança! Por que aquilo estaria acontecendo?

Voltara a realidade quando Joe lhe chamou suavemente. Os médicos estavam lhe explicando em detalhes o procedimento que seria realizado e quando seria feito. Tentara prestar atenção naquelas palavras que pareciam ser importantes, mas só podia pensar no filho e no quanto precisava de seu marido.

 **XxXxX**

 _Havia sido difícil chegarem a um consenso sobre o que fariam. Yamato queria que Sora fosse para os EUA com ele. Sora queria ficar no Japão. Ele alegou que não poderia cuidar dela e estar presente durante sua gestação e o parto se ela estivesse no Japão. Ela teimou que não aceitava que seu filho nascesse em outro país._

 _Não houve brigas e nem fortes discussões. Mas não queriam dar o braço a torcer em suas decisões. Fora a primeira vez que tiveram um impasse na relação. Yamato considerou desistir de seu estágio na NASA e voltar para sua terra natal. A ruiva não aceitou. Falou que não poderia lidar com ele desistindo daquilo._

 _Ela queria desistir da escola de moda em Paris. Ele não concordou. Sabia que não seria possível que ela fosse naquele momento em especifico, mas a convenceu a tentar prorrogar a sua ida o máximo que pudesse. Eram coisas demais a se pensar. Decisões demais para serem tomadas. E de uma surpresa, tiveram outra. Gêmeos._

XxXxX

Já era noite quando voltou para o quarto de seu filho. Ele estava sentado na cama mexendo no celular.

\- Você acordou. – disse com voz animada, tentando disfarçar sua dor diante do filho.

\- Sim. Estou ouvindo música. – explicou o menino.

A ruiva sorriu e se sentou na cama junto com ele. Seus filhos amavam música. Tinham herdado isso do pai. Yamato adora ressaltar e exibir o talento de seus filhos. Misako tinha o que Yamato chamava de afinação perfeita e ela conseguia atingir notas altas com facilidade e sem desafinar. Hidaka cantava também, mas seu maior talento era o piano, o qual tinha habilidade surpreendente. O pequeno Shinji, apesar de tão novo, já demonstrava saber cantar também e era fascinado pelo som do violino. Tanto que este havia sido seu pedido de natal: um violino.

\- Mamãe, será que você pode cantar aquela música para mim?

\- Qual?

\- Aquela que você cantava para nos fazer dormir.

Sora sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Era uma música antiga, que aprendera com seu pai quando pequena e que cantava para fazer Misako e Hidaka ficarem calmos e dormirem. Ela não era uma grande cantora como seu marido e nem afinada e talentosa como seus filhos, mas quando ela cantava aquela música, todos de sua família ficavam encantados.

Colocou o menino em seu colo e cantava lentamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Você me pergunta quão profundamente eu te amo_  
wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Quão duradouro é o meu amor_

wo de qing ye zhen

 _Meu afeto é real_  
wo de ai ye zhen

 _Meu amor também é real_  
yue liang dai biao wo de xin

 _A lua representa meu coração_

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Você me pergunta quão profundamente eu te amo_  
wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Quão duradouro é o meu amor_

wo de qing bu yi

 _Meu afeto não se desvanece_  
wo de ai bu bian

 _Meu amor não muda_  
yue liang dai biao wo de xin

 _A lua representa meu coração_

qing qing de yi ge wen

 _Um beijo suave_  
yi jin da dong wo de xin

 _já comove o meu coração_  
shen shen de yi duan qing

 _Um momento de profundo afeto_  
jiao wo si nian dao ru jin

 _me fez sentir sua falta até hoje_

ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen

 _Você me pergunta quão profundamente eu te amo_  
wo ai ni you ji fen

 _Quão duradouro é o meu amor_

ni qu xiang yi xiang

Você vai pensar  
ni qu kan yi kan

Você vai ver que  
yue liang dai biao wo de xin

A lua representa meu coração

Sua voz ficava embargada a cada palavra. Lembrou-se do momento em que ele nasceu. Lembrou-se do primeiro sorriso dele. Lembrou-se dos primeiros passos. Da primeira palavra (que curiosamente fora o nome da irmã). Seu filho que sempre fora tão saudável, tão cheio de vida, tão sorridente... Estava numa cama de hospital, longe dos irmãos e do pai.

Controlava as lágrimas, impedindo-as de sair. Era difícil segurar as emoções. Seu filho estava doente. E ninguém sabia o que ele tinha. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito e por um instante pensou no quanto estava se sentindo sozinha naquela situação sem a presença do marido.

Novamente. Mais uma vez sentira-se assim. Sozinha.

\- Mamãe, canta de novo. Por favor. – pediu o menino sonolento.

\- Claro, meu amor.

 **CONTINUA...**


	2. Namida Nagasanai Donna ni Tsurakutemo

**Minna Sora no Shita**

 **Namida Nagasanai Donna ni Tsurakutemo**

 **(Não importa o quanto doa, nunca chore)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

\- Bom, Hidaka. Você vai ficar deitado de barriga para baixo naquela cama lá dentro da sala. Sua mãe vai ficar aqui fora e vai estar olhando você por essa janela. Tudo bem? – explicou a médica. O menino assentiu com a cabeça. – Quando entrarmos, eu vou aplicar uma injeção em você e logo você vai estar dormindo. Não se preocupe que você não vai sentir nada e quando acordar já vai estar no quarto.

\- Você vai mesmo colocar uma agulha enorme nas minhas costas? – perguntou o menino curioso.

A médica riu suavemente. – Sim. Essa agulha vai tirar um pedacinho bem pequenino de dentro de você para podermos fazer um exame.

\- Legal! Eu posso ver a agulha antes de dormir?

\- Se é o que você quer, eu te mostro.

\- Viu mãe? Eu vou poder ver a agulha gigante! Isso é muito maneiro. – argumentou sorridente.

Sora sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele. – Vou estar bem aqui o tempo todo.

\- Hai. – ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi com a médica para a sala.

Do lado de fora, a ruiva viu quando ele foi para a maca. A sua expressão de surpresa ao ver os instrumentos e como ele falava, devia estar fazendo inúmeras perguntas, que a médica parecia estar respondendo de bom grado.

Viu quando ele tomou a anestesia, deitou-se e logo adormeceu. E com o olhar fixo observou cada passo daquele procedimento. Viu aquele objeto perfurar seu filho e sentiu um desconforto enorme em si mesma. Como se estivessem fazendo aquilo nela.

Seu filho era tão corajoso e tão curioso que estava achando o máximo ser furado pela agulha gigantesca. Que ironia. Pois ela própria estava apavorada. O futuro do pequeno Hidaka dependia daquele exame. Era uma sobrecarga enorme. Talvez grande demais para suportar sozinha.

Mais uma vez em sua vida pensou em como seria bom se Yamato estivesse com ela.

O procedimento não demorou e quando viu já estava de volta ao quarto com o filho, esperando que ele acordasse. Apesar dele estar um pouco fraco, podia ver como ele estava radiante por aquele dia.

Aparentemente, aquele exame faria com que ele fosse o menino mais valente de seus amigos. – Quando eu contar, eles nem vão acreditar! Aquela agulha era mesmo gigantesca, mãe. Você viu?

\- Vi sim, meu amor.

\- E como foi quando eu estava dormindo?

\- Foi bem incrível. – disse a ruiva de forma cúmplice.

\- Uau... Eu podia ter lembrado de falar para você gravar. – disse pensativo. – Será que podemos fazer de novo? – perguntou esperançoso.

Diante da inocência do menino, a ruiva apenas riu. – Desculpa, meu amor. Mas não podemos fazer de novo.

\- Droga. – resmungou fazendo um bico.

\- Você precisa descansar. Eu vou buscar seus irmãos na casa do tio Takeru e ele vai passar a noite aqui com você. Tudo bem?

\- Claro, mãe.

\- Te amo muito. – disse beijando a testa do garoto.

\- Eu também te amo, mãe. – ele respondeu baixinho. Se acomodou na cama e Sora arrumou a coberta ao redor dele. Sua agitação lentamente foi se dispersando e seus olhinhos foram cedendo ao sono.

A ruiva pegou a bolsa na cadeira e foi em direção à porta. – Mãe?

\- Sim, meu amor.

\- Não esquece de pedir para o tio Takeru trazer um livro legal. – murmurou.

\- Pode deixar. Não vou esquecer.

Ficou mais um tempo ali parada, observando o menino, até ter certeza de que ele havia dormido. Saiu do quarto silenciosamente e sentiu uma necessidade quase incontrolável de sair correndo dali.

Passou pelos corredores brancos e limpos do hospital em direção à saída ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas abriam caminho para fora de seus olhos. Sentia que sua vida estava igual ao seu coração, se despedaçando a cada instante.

XxXxX

A porta se abriu quase na mesma hora em que tocava a campainha.

\- Konbanwa, oneesan. – cumprimentou Takeru sorridente. – Já estava saindo para ir ao hospital.

A ruiva sorriu e entrou quando seu cunhado lhe deu passagem. – Espero que não esteja esquecendo o livro legal que o Hidaka pediu porque caso contrário ele vai te colocar do lado de fora do quarto.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça com um sorriso amarelo. – Ainda bem que você me avisou, pois estava quase esquecendo.

Os dois se dirigiram para dentro da residência. O apartamento em que Takeru morava era pequeno, porém confortável. Tinha um ar aconchegante e um calor que permeava todas aquelas paredes.

Hikari estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas esticadas e as mãos acariciando a enorme barriga. Eles estavam casados há pouco mais de três anos e estavam esperando seu primeiro filho. A moça fez menção de se levantar, mas Sora a impediu com um sinal.

\- Por favor, você parece confortável assim.

\- Obrigada. Realmente, essa é uma das poucas posições que eu consigo ficar confortável. Parece que a cada dia que passa, pior fica.

\- É assim mesmo. – concordou colocando a bolsa sobre o sofá. – Vai melhorar depois que nascer. – acrescentou.

A castanha suspirou. – Temos mais um mês pela frente ainda. Não vejo a hora dele nascer! – ela completou ansiosa.

\- Peguei o livro! Sora, as crianças estão dormindo no quarto. Se quiser deixá-los aqui, não tem problema nenhum. Tchau para as duas e se precisar de alguma coisa me liga, Hikari. – terminou apressado.

As mulheres ouviram quando ele fechou a porta da frente e começaram a rir. Takeru não mudara quase nada. Continuava elétrico como sempre.

\- Se você quiser pode ficar aqui e descansar. Não precisa acordar as crianças e ir para sua casa. – sugeriu a grávida.

Sora jogou-se no outro sofá e se acomodou de um jeito que também lhe fosse confortável.

\- Parece uma boa ideia. Se você não se importar. O dia hoje foi longo demais. –soltou.

Hikari sorriu tristemente. Sora aparentava as noites mal dormidas, suas olheiras estavam profundas e seu rosto parecia mais magro. Com certeza devia ser o efeito das poucas refeições, além de desreguladas,que estava fazendo.

\- Como foi o exame?

\- Correu tudo bem. O Hidaka estava super empolgado porque ia ser furado com uma agulha gigantesca. Você precisava ver a cara de felicidade dele quando a médica a mostrou para ele.

Hikari riu. – Meninos.

\- É. – concordou a ruiva, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- E quando saem os resultados?

\- Disseram que em poucos dias.

E elas ficaram em silêncio. A mais nova não sabia o que falar naquele momento.

\- Tem comida na geladeira. Só esquentar. Você parece estar cansada, oneesan.

Sora olhou fixamente para o chão, alheia a tudo ao seu redor. – Sim. Estou cansada... Muito cansada na verdade.

\- Por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu esquento a comida?- sugeriu.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Não se preocupe. Não estou com fome. Apenas preciso ver as crianças e tentar dormir um pouco... – ela abaixou a cabeça novamente. – Não tenho conseguido dormir ultimamente. Toda vez que fecho os olhos eu vejo o Hidaka cheio de manchas roxas, com a pele pálida e o nariz sangrando. Eu passo a noite acordada vendo se está tudo bem com ele, se ele está respirando, se não está sentindo dor ou se não está com febre.

\- Eu poderia dizer que imagino o que você deve estar sentindo, mas eu não posso sequer chegar perto disso, oneesan. Só sei que deve ser muito difícil.

\- É assustador na verdade. Ainda mais assustador porque estou sozinha.

Hikari viu seu cunhado entrando no cômodo e ficar parado à porta, encostado no batente. Ela ia falar algo, mas ele fez um sinal de silêncio e indicou Sora com a cabeça. A ruiva estava de costas para ele e não notou sua presença. A castanha apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o pedido de Yamato.

\- Sabe quais foram as primeiras palavras dos meus filhos? – perguntou a ruiva para a cunhada. Ela negou suavemente com a cabeça, lhe prestando atenção. – A primeira palavra do Hidaka foi 'misako'. A primeira palavra da Misako foi 'hidaka'. E a primeira palavra do Shinjiro foi 'shinji'.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Eu sempre vi por ai pais se orgulhando que as primeiras palavras de seus filhos foram 'mamãe' ou 'papai'... E dos meus filhos foram o nome de seus irmãos ou o próprio nome. Sabe por quê?

\- Não.

\- Porque eles sempre estavam juntos e nós... Eu e Yamato... Nunca estávamos com eles. Quando o Hidaka e a Misako começaram a andar eu estava em Paris e Yamato nos EUA. Quando o Shinji começou a engatinhar eu estava dentro de uma sala desenhando a coleção de estreia da minha marca e Yamato estava indo para o espaço pela primeira vez. – contou a ruiva.

Hikari percebeu que ela iria dizer mais coisas, que estava apenas pensando em como dizê-las. Viu de relance que Yamato escutava cada palavra de cabeça baixa.

\- Tem horas em que me pergunto se foi certo termos filhos tão cedo. Não... Não era o momento certo. E ainda agora, principalmente hoje, eu me questiono se ainda seria o momento certo... Por mais que eu pense, minha conclusão é de que parece ser a hora errada.

\- Talvez não exista um momento certo ou errado. – disse a castanha.

\- Talvez... A única coisa que sei é que estou sozinha. E meus filhos também. Eu sei que as crianças adoram ficar aqui e que vocês adoram as crianças, mas os últimos dias eles têm ficado em todos os lugares, exceto, na casa deles, com os pais deles... Eu não fazia ideia, só que agora eu sei que jamais em toda minha vida em precisei tanto do Yamato como agora. Precisava dele comigo e com as crianças. Eu preciso dele. E as crianças ainda mais.

A ruiva começou a chorar silenciosamente.

\- Então por que você não fala isso para ele? Por que não pede para ele voltar?

Sora mordeu o lábio inferior. – Se você sentir alguma coisa diferente nesse exato momento e eu ligar para o Takeru para avisar, vou precisar pedir que ele venha para cá?

Hikari abaixou a cabeça. – Não. – murmurou.

\- Está aí a resposta para a sua pergunta. Não deveria ser necessário eu pedir... Eu o apoiei em todas as decisões e sonhos dele, assim como ele me apoiou em todas as minhas decisões e sonhos. Porém... Nossos filhos são uma realidade. E dependem de nós dois para tudo. Nós. Os dois. Não apenas a mãe. Não apenas o pai... Yamato nunca viu nenhuma das crianças doentes. Todas as vezes que ele está aqui aproveita apenas de bons momentos com eles. Mas quando algo acontece, apenas eu estou aqui. Como agora... Hidaka está no hospital e os médicos não sabem o que ele tem. Misako e Shinji estão na sua casa e até ontem estavam na minha mãe. Eles não entendem porque isso está acontecendo e sentem a falta do irmão. Eu estou me desdobrando para dar atenção e cuidar dos três, mas eu sou uma só... Enquanto isso, o pai deles, o meu marido, está em outro continente se preparando para ir para fora do planeta... Por acaso é egoísmo querer que o pai dos meus filhos me ajude a cuidar deles?

\- Acho que não. – disse Hikari suavemente.

Sora sentou-se ereta no sofá, ainda de costas para a porta. – Eu só queria que... Nossa família viesse em primeiro lugar. – desabafou em meio às lágrimas.

Suspirou profundamente e sentiu aquele perfume. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça. Lentamente se levantou e ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Limpou seu rosto com as mãos e suspirou novamente.

Virou-se apenas para constatar sua certeza. E ali estava Yamato com uma mala ao seu lado. – Vim direto do aeroporto para pegar as crianças e ia te ligar quando estivesse em casa. Cheguei quando Takeru estava saindo. – explicou ele com expressão neutra e voz vazia.

Sora assentiu. – Vamos para casa. Você também deve estar cansado.

\- É... Eu também estou cansado. – respondeu o homem com a voz abafada.

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. Makenai yo tte

**Minna Sora no Shita**

 **Makenai yo tte**

 **(Jamais desista)**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Naquela noite, Sora e Yamato colocaram seus filhos na cama adormecidos. Yamato foi para o quarto do casal para arrumar suas coisas e tomar um banho. Seus olhos estavam fundos e sem brilho, fazendo sua expressão ficar cansativa e sombria.

Sora, por outro lado, seguiu em direção à cozinha. Consumida por toda aquela exaustão colocou o arroz para cozinhar na panela e tirou uma série de alimentos da geladeira. Preparou toda a comida e a colocou nos bentos. Queria deixar tudo pronto para o dia seguinte. Seus olhos pareciam querer se fechar sozinhos, mas ela foi mais forte do que eles e limpou toda a cozinha.

Horas depois, já em seu último piscar de olhos antes de ter certeza absoluta que cairia de sono, saiu da cozinha a contra gosto. Era perfeitamente claro que ela não queria adentrar em seu quarto e encarar seu marido. Ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido o que ela disse.

E sabia que em determinado momento teriam que falar sobre isso. Só que não agora. Não assim. Não daquele jeito. Existiam coisas mais importantes e Yamato parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, pois permanecera em total silêncio na volta para casa.

Estava parada na porta com a mão na maçaneta criando coragem para entrar. Ao abrir a porta, notou o quarto na penumbra da noite. O loiro dormia em seu lado da cama, parecia inquieto, mas o sono também o vencera. "Assim é melhor" pensara desanimada. Tomou um banho e foi para o seu lado da cama. E então o sono lhe foi embora num passe de mágica. Sua cabeça começou a funcionar e seus temores apareceram.

Tinha sua família como o máximo de sua idealização pessoal e num simples tropeço tudo parecia distinto. Seu marido não lhe parecia mais tão companheiro quanto pensava. Seus filhos não eram tão independentes quanto achava. E ela não era tão boa mãe e esposa quanto julgava.

Uma onda de críticas e acusações e culpas e arrependimentos preencheram seu coração madrugada a fora. Quando o sol mostrou seus primeiros raios, a ruiva já estava na cozinha preparando um café extraforte. Yamato apareceu pouco depois, ainda em silêncio. Eles se comunicavam com o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que evitavam se olhar profundamente. Tudo o que havia em seus olhos era medo. Um medo do estranho e desconhecido rumo que suas vidas de repente havia tomado.

O único momento em que intercambiaram palavras foi quando decidiram que Sora ficaria em casa com Misako e Shinjiro e Yamato iria para o hospital ficar com Hidaka. E as semanas passaram-se daquele jeito. Exatamente assim. Quando Sora estava em casa, Yamato se encontrava no hospital. Quando Sora ia para o hospital, Yamato voltava para casa. Era o acordo silencioso e cômodo que fizeram. Estavam descaradamente fugindo um do outro e deixando em claro para si mesmos que estavam mesmo se evitando.

Conseguiram manter essa rotina até os resultados dos exames de Hidaka ficarem prontos. E subitamente, entrar naquela sala vendo que o número de médicos estava reduzido e que havia pessoas desconhecidas, aumentou ainda mais a tensão e a angústia. Sora respirou profundamente antes de entrar, arrumando forças para enfrentar o que viria, pois sentia em seu coração ao olhar para a expressão dos presentes, que não havia boas notícias.

\- Yamato. Sora. Quero lhes apresentar o Dr. Yoshiaki, hematologista, e a Dra. Riki, imunologista. Eles serão os responsáveis pelo Hidaka a partir de agora. – disse Joe.

Os pais ansiosos cumprimentaram os médicos e aguardaram o inicio do que previam ser uma longa explicação. Joe fora bem claro. Responsáveis pelo Hidaka a partir de agora. Fora a Dra. Riki quem começara a falar.

\- Bom, vamos direto ao assunto. Creio que não há necessidade alguma de fazermos isso ficar mais desconfortável para vocês do que já está. – disse a médica de forma agradável e compreensiva. Ela parecia não ter mais do que 30 anos e um sorriso amistoso preenchia seu rosto delicado. – Lhes foi explicado que o objetivo da biopsia do Hidaka era trabalharmos com o diagnóstico diferencial. Certas doenças apenas podem ser identificadas após todas as outras serem descartadas. Esse foi o caso do seu filho. A partir dos resultados do último exame pudemos descartar algumas hipóteses e finalmente chegamos a um diagnóstico preciso.

O corpo de Sora estremeceu de alivio ao finalmente saber que havia uma resposta concreta. Eles saberiam contra o que estariam lutando exatamente e sentiu que poderia ver uma pequena luz de esperança no fim do túnel. O Dr. Yoshiaki assumiu então a narrativa. Ele também era jovem e parecia ser bem humorado pela feição amigável que possuía apesar da tonalidade de sua voz naquele momento ser séria.

\- A medula óssea do Hidaka apresentou 30% de celularidade. Isso significa que ele não está produzindo células sanguíneas suficientes. Daí o porque de todos aqueles sintomas e a necessidade de ter sido realizada uma transfusão de sangue nele. – uma pausa. Aquela pausa dramática e intensa que sinaliza algo pior a caminho. – Seu filho foi diagnosticado com aplasia medular. É uma doença rara e no caso dele de causa desconhecida. Fizemos todos os exames necessários e não foi possível determinar a causa da doença.

\- Essa doença... Tem cura? – questionou Yamato seriamente.

\- Com o tratamento correto. – respondeu suavemente a Dra. Riki. – Hidaka apresenta um grau leve de aplasia. Por isso, queremos iniciar o tratamento dele com imunossupressores. Esse tratamento possui 68% de chance de cura em pacientes de grau leve.

\- Então... Não há... Como afirmar que ele vá se curar com esse tratamento? – perguntou Sora olhando fixamente para os médicos.

Eles trocaram um olhar significativo e o Dr. Yoshiaki respondeu. – Não, não há como ter 100% de certeza que o tratamento irá funcionar. Mas queremos começar por ele por ser o menos invasivo e com melhores resultados probabilísticos para o quadro de seu filho.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. – Entendi. E quais são as outras opções?

\- Não há outras opções no momento, Sra. Ishida. Outros tipos de tratamento são mais rigorosos e intensos, além de poderem causar mais efeitos colaterais do que o que estamos recomendando no momento. O transplante de medula também não se faz uma opção, pois seria agressivo demais para ele. Estamos buscando soluções que possam se adequar à idade e à condição do Hidaka.

\- E como será o tratamento?

O Dr. Yoshiaki começou a lhes explicar como seriam realizados os procedimentos durante o tratamento. O casal ouvia atentamente cada explicação e todas as suas dúvidas eram respondidas prontamente pelos médicos. Joe absteve-se de se envolver, mas continuou ali presente, em forma de apoio para os amigos.

Sabia que o que eles enfrentariam dali para frente seria uma batalha árdua e dolorosa. Por isso, todo apoio que pudesse oferecer ele ofereceria. Era o mínimo. Apoiado à mesa, observava a aflição nos olhos de Sora e o medo na expressão fria de Yamato. Jamais os vira assim. Lhe partiu o coração ver aquela cena. Silenciosamente, orava pela vida e saúde de Hidaka, além de pedir que seus amigos tivessem força e perseverança naquela jornada.

 **XxXxX**

A parte mais difícil daquele dia estava chegando. Yamato desceu do carro primeiro, enquanto Sora tentava se recompor. Ao sair da garagem, seu marido lhe aguardava encostado na parede. Ele a puxou para seus braços e os dois se perderam em lágrimas juntos.

\- Nós vamos conseguir. – sussurrava o loiro no ouvido de sua esposa como se fosse um mantra. – Tudo vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar todos bem.

Ele repetia isso a todo instante já que Sora não parava de chorar. Finalmente, após um bom tempo, ela se acalmou e olhou para cima, para o rosto de Yamato. E então percebeu que tudo aquilo era real, que realmente estava acontecendo, mas o principal era que ele estava ao seu lado. Ela não estava sozinha. Tinha ele consigo para enfrentar aquele tormento. E isso já lhe era o bastante.

Respirou profundamente e falou com voz trêmula. – Me desculpa. – seus olhos voltaram a marejar e ela juntou os lábios para controlar o choro. – Eu não deveria ter dito...

Yamato a calou com um beijo. Um beijo quente, apaixonado e carregado cumplicidade. O beijo que ainda não haviam tido desde que ele retornara ao solo japonês. O beijo que nunca deixaram de ter quando se viam após uma viagem dele. O beijo que era símbolo de seu amor e de suas vidas juntas. Quando ambos perderam o fôlego se separaram lentamente e Yamato colou sua testa à dela. – Jamais se arrependa de ser sincera. Eu precisava ouvir tudo o que você falou. – ele disse suave e a beijou novamente. – Prometo que serei um pai melhor. E vou tentar ser o marido que eu prometi que seria para você. Eu juro. – murmurou nos lábios da esposa.

Ela assentiu e o abraçou novamente. Precisava de seu calor e de seu amor mais do que tudo. Ele era o seu verdadeiro porto seguro e não aguentaria nada se ele não estivesse junto à ela. Os dois respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre.

Entraram em casa de mãos dadas e pela grande janela de vidro avistaram seus filhos correndo pelo jardim de inverno. Aquele era o momento. Contar aos seus filhos que o irmão estava doente.

Sora foi em direção ao sofá e jogou sua bolsa numa poltrona ao lado. Colocou a mão na cintura, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Sinal claro de que estava prestes a fazer algo que não queria, mas que sabia que não poderia deixar de fazer. Yamato foi até os filhos e os chamou.

Misako e Shinjiro correram até a sala e abraçaram o pai. Logo em seguida, correram até a mãe e a abraçaram também, derrubando-a no sofá, enquanto riam.

\- Mamãe, mamãe. Não vamos te soltar enquanto você não falar que o Hidaka vai vir para casa. – ameaçou Misako inocentemente.

\- Isso mesmo! Queremos o Hidaka de volta. – concordou Shinji com mais inocência ainda.

Sora sorriu encantada pela doçura dos filhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia aquele nó na garganta lhe impedindo de respirar. "Céus, como isso é difícil. Mais difícil do que imaginei" pensara com angústia.

Yamato sentou ao lado da ruiva e colocou Misako sentada em seu colo. Sora puxou Shinji para o seu colo e as crianças souberam que eles tinham algo importante a falar.

\- O que aconteceu com o oniisan? – perguntou Misako preocupada.

\- Oniisan... – começou Sora. – Ele estava no hospital todo esse tempo porque os médicos precisavam descobrir que tipo de doença misteriosa ele tinha.

\- Oniisan tem uma doença misteriosa? – perguntou confuso Shinji.

\- Hai. Ele tem uma doença que ninguém tem e ela é bem difícil de achar. Mas os médicos conseguiram achar e descobriram onde ela está. – respondeu o pai.

\- Então, agora ele vai voltar para casa? – quis saber a menina.

\- Primeiro, ele vai precisar ficar mais uns dias no hospital para começar a tomar o remédio que vai deixar ele bom. Depois ele vai poder vir para casa. – afirmou a mãe.

\- Só que quando ele voltar para casa, algumas coisas vão ser bem diferentes. Ele não vai mais poder correr, nem pular, nem pegar coisas muito pesadas e nem subir em árvores. Ele também não vai mais poder comer algumas coisas que antes ele gostava muito e não pode ficar perto de pessoas que estejam doentes.

\- Por quê? – perguntaram os infantes juntos e assustados.

\- Por causa da doença que o oniisan tem. – explicou Sora. – Sabem o nosso sangue? Ele é fabricado dentro de um osso do nosso corpo e a fabrica do Hidaka não está mais funcionando.

\- E o que acontece quando a fábrica para de funcionar? – perguntou pensativo o mais novo da casa.

\- Quando a fabrica para de funcionar e o sangue não é mais produzido se fica muito doente. O sangue é formado por vários soldadinhos e por um liquido que leva esses soldadinhos por todo o corpo. Tem dois tipos de soldadinhos. Um vermelho, que leva comida e ar para cada cantinho do corpo e um branco, que defende nosso corpo dos vírus e bactérias que tentam nos atacar. A fábrica do oniisan não faz mais soldadinhos e nem o liquido. Por isso ele precisa descansar bastante e tomar o remédio que os médicos deram para que a fábrica consiga trabalhar novamente. – contou Sora.

Os pequenos escutavam atentamente e pareceram entender o que a ruiva dizia. – Vocês vão nos ajudar a cuidar bem do oniisan? – perguntou Yamato.

Misako e Shinjiro assentiram com a cabeça enquanto gritavam um sonoro "Sim". – Ótimo! Yoroshikun, né? – acrescentou o homem.

De imediato, os dois saíram correndo, falando que iriam limpar o quarto do irmão para quando ele voltasse. A seriedade e amor que eles demonstraram foi tão comovente que assim que os dois se perderam nas escadas da casa, Sora voltou a chorar.

O loiro a puxou para seu colo, acariciando seu cabelo e beijando sua testa. – Eu sei. Eu sei. – murmurava tentando ele mesmo não chorar. Precisava ser forte e se fincar no chão como um sólido pilar para sua família. Sua esposa e seus filhos necessitavam dele. E ele não poderia decepcioná-los. Nunca. Jamais. Não poderia fraquejar. E nem desistir.

Por eles.

Tinha que ser forte.

 **CONTINUA...**


End file.
